Tattoo
by Kuymari
Summary: Here is just another Nathan Prescott x Reader story! Have fun :)


_So first of all, I am german and I want to apologize for my bad English and also bad gramma. :D I still hope you will like the story, no matter what._

About half a year (Y/N) moved to Arcadia Bay to become a famous tattooist. She couldn't afford to go to the Blackwell Academy, so she spend all her money in a tattoo studio in which she would sleep at night and work at day. She learned much about this city and who rules in here. But she wasn't someone who judged. In those six months she made herself a little name and her buisness is buming.

Nathan Prescott is feared by everyone, but he kept a horrible secret. A fail tattoo of whales. He always wears his jacket to hide this shame on his shoulder blades, and for the cuts. He didn't actually cared about what was going on in the city, till he heard about (Y/N)'s Tattoo Store. Maybe she coukd cover up his mistake and he can take one step further of loving and accepting himself.

It was 9 am when he decided to go to the shop. He was ready to spent millions of dollars just to cover up his old tattoo. As alwayd he was dressed in his casuall clothes on top of them the red signature jacket that would warn everyone 'Stay out of my way'. Nathan made his way fown town and knocked on the door before entering the room. It was pretty with many drawings. As he entered the bell ringed and a girl with (H/L)(H/C) showed up. His cheeks went a light pink as he opened his mouth.

"I want a cover up. Do it."

Nathan told her with rage in his tone, not understandig why he felt so hot suddenly. She nodded and smiled at him. As he showed her his fail tattoo she looked shocked.

"I will see what we can do. It's really horrible and will hurt."

It took an hour for he to draw it. She decided he would live a watercolir whale on the middle of his shoulder blades. As she showed it to him he smiled and nodded.

"It's beautiful. Thank you for covering it. It was a mistake to do it the first time."

(Y/N) laughed and began to torture him with the needle. He felt everything and it hurts as hell, but he kept his cool. After four hours of pain it was done and he went to the mirror. The Prescott kid started to cry infront of her cause of joy and happiness. He gave her a hug without thinking about who he was and should show himself, as a mean and powerful guy.

"Thank you so much. I own you..."

She shook her head and stroked his back softly. He didn't have to do it, it's her job after all.

"No need, pretty boy."

She know who he was, but wasn't afraif. He took out his wallet to pay her 1,000$. (Y/N) didn't want it, she gave him the tattoo for free.

After a long talk they talked about Blackwell and why she wasn't there. So he though it would be a good idea for her and he wanted to pay her way into the famous Academie. Of course she didn't want it but she couldn't do anything about it, so (Y/N) gave up. To be honest, the (H/C) girl loved hid soft side, she always heard rumors about hin being a dealer and stuff like that. Guess it wasn't true. (Or it is? ;))

The next day Nathan went to Victoria's dorm and stomped in. He was still in his pyjama, which was red with little light blue whales on it, how ironic. The golden haired girl looked up at the boy in der dorm as he sat next to her to show her the new tattoo he got. As she got to know the creator she tomped downtown to her shop, commanding her to make her a tattoo too. (Y/N) nodded and after two hours she finished and Victoria had a compass on her shoulder.

"Thank you so much!!! I love it! Let's go shopping! Your fashion style is miserable so I have to buy you new clothes!"

After another hole two hourse they finished shopping. Victoria talked about Max, Nathan and someone called Mark Jefferson (Jeffershit). They could start there weekend.

(Y/N) got a letter on saturday that she was accepted at Blackwell and her smile reached from one cheek to the other one. The day went by fast as not many people entered the store. Sunday didn't seemed to end for (Y/N) like these casuall sundays, but it was sunny and she could chill.

On the first day after the weekend, the monday, she dressed in the things Victoria bought for her on friday. She walked in the big hall and was greeted by Nathan, who laid an arm around (Y/N). They talk about all the things at Blackwell and outside. People stare at her and Nathan as they passed by, but the boy in red gave them all death glares as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

The week went by and she finally unpacked all of her things as she got an call from Nathan Prescott. She picked up and heard him sobber and asked to come by and it would be necessary. (Y/N) made her way fast to the dorm 111, even if she isn't allowed to enter the boys dormitory. The (H/C) girl entered without knocking, luckly it wasn't closed, and saw the boy huddled at his bed. Nathan cried, sometimes louder, the other time that quiet she couldn't hear him. She couldn't stand it anymore and went straight to him to stroke the wiping his tears from his eyes. The hole time he said something like 'Please don't leave me!' or 'I am not worth it!'.

"Everything will be okay. Don't worry, I am here for you. Shh, pretty boy. I would never leave you. I like you, really. You are nothing from the things I heard. I don't think love at the first sigh exists, but I think I might developed some feelings for you."

He calmed down and smiled at her words. He can believe her with everything and his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't think right, so he pulled (Y/N) closer and placed a kiss on her lips. The kiss heated up and he pulled her down before stopping. His arms rapped around her waist and she smiled.

"I will always love you."


End file.
